kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutter
Super Smash Bros. Series (special move) |anime = #J09/#E09 - #J27/#E25 - #J44/#E41 |type = Weaponry |hat = Yellow cap with eyes and wings. It resembles a duck. The blade is stored on the hat when not in use. |elements = None |powers = Cuts Rope, Grass |icon = |enemies = Sir Kibble, Kapar, Bukiset, Fishbone, Sawyer, Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr., Juckle |mini-bosses = Waiyu, Kibble Blade |bosses = Mr. Shine |helper = Sir Kibble }} Cutter (Cuchillo in Spain) is one of Kirby's Copy abilities, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. It is commonly regarded as the main projectile-based ability in the series. Cutter Kirby gains the ability to utilize a curved blade. When thrown, it will always return to him in the fashion of a boomerang. If Kirby jumps over the cutter on its return, it will go beyond him and go off-screen (and also cleave any enemies that happen to be behind him). In later games, the Cutter's blade has become more controllable since Kirby can guide the blade either upwards or downwards. The Cutter hat somewhat resembles a duck - it's a yellow hat with a bill that's either yellow or white, and two black eyes that look like Kirby's own. Two tiny white wings are on the side, and Kirby keeps the cutter blade attached to the top of the hat when not in use. However, in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, the "blade" Kirby uses is actually his own face, which peels off his body and travels forward. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Cutter Kirby can charge and throw a large cutter. Move Set Animal Friends ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' ]] Kirby '''Up Special' is the Final Cutter move in all three Super Smash Bros. Instead of being used as a combo, it's all one maneuver, Kirby brandishes a Cutter, jumps up, then comes back down, creating a Cutter Beam on landing. Sword, Master, and Smash Kirby have the Final Cutter move, and the name originally came from Sword's moveset. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Cutter Kirby in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! uses the same duck hat as the later games, and appears whenever Kirby manages to inhale things like blades and saws (anything that's sharp except for an actual sword). It is revealed here that the Cutter that Kirby uses is stored on the hat when it isn't in use. In the transformation sequence, Kirby's hat spins on his head and the boomerang flies around until it hits his hat. This version of Cutter is based on the Kirby Super Star version, but with new attacks. Cutter Boomerang is the primary attack, but Kirby often uses Final Cutter to finish off enemies. Transformation Sequence Flavor texts Trivia *The flavor text in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, as well as the ability icon, is a reference to the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *In Kirby Super Star, the Cutter Boomerang was blue whenever it was in use. In every subsequent game afterwards, it remained yellow when used (except for Kirby: Squeak Squad where obtaining its copy scroll changed it to a larger, stronger, and blue blade; Kirby Super Star Ultra only retained this when used as a sword). *In most games, Kirby can fire rapid cutters, but in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, he can only fire one at a time with Cutter or Double Cutter because Kirby uses his face as a cutter. Though humorous, it leaves Kirby vulnerable; using this ability also leaves Kirby unable to fly as he usually does, he can only jump. *Kirby could use a similar move to the Cutter ability after inhaling Link in the original Super Smash Bros.. In later Super Smash Bros. games, Link used a bow and arrow as his neutral B. *The bill of Cutter Kirby's hat in the games is white, but it is yellow in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there was originally going to be a super version of the Cutter ability, but it did not appear in the final version. Artwork Image:Cutter.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Cutter.JPG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Cutter.JPEG|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Cutter.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Cutter.jpeg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:Cutterkirby.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' image:cutter.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Cutter.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:cutter.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons Adv_cutter.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Cutter icon 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Cutter Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) File:Cutter Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Cutter Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Cutter_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' image:cutter_icon.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror File:CuttericonKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' File:CuttericonKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land